


For Something Golden Through the Motions

by mchristine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominant Sam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchristine/pseuds/mchristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needed to find a quite place to study, not only did he find the perfect cafe to study in, he found a perfect little barista to hit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Fall Out Boy's 'Saturday.' The fic really doesn't have much to do with the song, but It was on when I finished chapter one, so I just came up with the title that way.
> 
> This is my first fic. Comments are appreciated. :)

                Sam Winchester had always had a hard time finding a date. Back in high school he had known about plenty of girls who would have wanted to be Sam’s, but during his years in Kansas he had never found someone he wanted to be with; it took moving to California to find someone his type. Much to Sam’s surprise his ‘type’ had actually been men. Short, adorable, barista men.

                Shortly after term started at Stanford Sam was looking for a study spot. His roommate, a rowdy junior named Ash was constantly blasting music and bringing equally loud people back to their room at all hours of the day. Sam couldn’t take it, studying comes easy to Sam, except when it’s loud. Even back home when Dean would blast Metallica at full volume Sam would have to walk the four blocks to the library to study. This was college, he still didn’t have a car, but his dorm was barely two blocks from the center to town, so instead of studying at the library Sam went to find a bookstore or café that he could quietly work for hours on end.

                It didn’t take long for Sam to find a perfect study spot. The sign outside read ‘Gold Halo Coffee’ and although his first though to the name was _how cheesy_ he actually quite liked the feeling of the little shop, the inside of it was large, but still cozy. A few couches sat in the back of the café, the tables seemed to have no order to them, they were just scattered over the open floor. Laptop bag over shoulder, Sam went to order a coffee from one of the two men behind the counter. The man who walked up to Sam to take his order was short, (at least compared to the 6’4 frame that was Sam) with golden-brown hair, and eyes that sparkled from the sun that was coming through the wide windows. _Wow,_ Sam thought to himself, _I can see myself coming back for some more of him._ The other man making the coffee was taller, but no more than 6 feet, he had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Sam was able to complete only one though about the second man before he was asked his order, _Dean would love blue-eyes over there._

                “Hello, have you decided what you want yet?” the golden-boy asked Sam.

                “Uh… yeah, just a coffee, two sugars.” Sam replied.

                With a wink the barista answered Sam “Coming right up, gigantor, It’ll be $2.50”

                “Gigantor, that’s a new one,” retorted an ever so fed up and sarcastic Sam “almost as original as ‘How’s the weather up there?’.”

                “Big guy, you’re just jealous you’ll never be as cute and small as me”

                “I’m not actually that jealous, by the way my name’s Sam.”

                “Okay, Samquatch, here’s your coffee… oh and since you ever so rudely forgot to ask my name it’s on your cup, along with the number of a certain adorable barista.”

                Sam quickly looked at his cup; written on the side in chicken scratch was the name Gabriel as well as a number for a cell phone in this area. Sam looked back to the man. “Okay Gabriel, maybe I’ll call you later”

                “You better. Oh, and call me Gabe.” responded Gabriel with a rather smug grin.

                _There’s no way I’m not calling him_ thought Sam quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Sam returned to his dorm, where Ash was nowhere to be seen. _Friday Night_ remembered Sam. Was it was already Friday? The week went so quickly, maybe living away from the slow moving days of Kansas had done Sam some good. He wasn’t constantly dwelling on his not-so normal upbringing. He, at least for a little bit, forgot what hell his life was like. Living the way he had wasn’t healthy, the only love he every received in his short 19 years were from his big brother. _I should call him; it’s been too long not even talking to Dean_ thought Sam as he pulled the dark blue cell phone from his pocket. It only rang twice before Dean picked up.

                “Sammy! Long time no talk, Bitch.”

                “Hey Jerk, I just realized how long it’s been since we talked, so I thought I’d call.”

                “Sam, it’s been a whole four days, do you really miss me that much?”

                “Shut up.”

                “Does Sammy miss his big brother? Should Deany come and visit the little homesick baby?’

                “Shut up Dean, I don’t actually miss you, I just wanted to call. Ass.”

                “Bringing out the big insults now, are we?”

                “God Dean, I’ll just call later.”

                “I was just joking kiddo. How’s life been? I hope you have piles of work to do so you can feel the ‘real’ college experience you’ve always wanted. Oh and your roommate, he still on your ass?”

                “Ash is still a douche, not as bad as before, but he still likes to be loud during all hours. I have plenty of work, thank you, but I actually found a way to study without Ash disturbing me.”

                “Yeah, how’s that?”

                “There’s a café a few blocks from my dorm, the baristas seem nice enough, and it’s pretty quiet.”

                “Hot baristas?”

                “Typical. Dean wants to know if he can score with someone when he comes and visits.”

                “I was just asking. But really, are they hot?”

                With a sigh, Sam told Dean about the two men who were working at the shop today, he tried not to sound like a teenage girl with a crush but Dean was able to pick up on the slight way Sam’s voice shifted when talking about Gabriel. Sam also mentioned blue-eyes; how he forgot to ask what his name was, and how he thought Dean would drool over how ‘dreamy’ he was.

                “Sounds like a good time for both of us, Sammy. You totally have a hard-on for Gabriel, when I come to visit you’ll have to take me there, maybe I can get lucky with blue-eyes.”

                “Whatever, Dean. I’ll talk to you later.”

                “Talk to ya later, little brother. Don’t forget to practice safe sex” finished Dean with a slight chuckle.

                “Jerk”

                “Bitch”

                And with that Sam closed his phone and wondered if he should call Gabe. He picked up the cup from earlier with the scratchy number written on the front and dialed the number into his phone. _What the hell, why not?_ Sam though as he hit the call button.


	3. Chapter 3

                The phone rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. Gabe’s voice rang out of the small speaker.

                _You’ve reached Gabriel. I either left my phone at the shop, I’m having hella fucking gay sex, or I can’t be bothered to answer your call._

Although Sam had only met this man a few hours ago he was hoping that Gabriel had left his phone at the café. The way Gabriel was flirting with him left Sam to the impression that Gabe was single. Maybe he just acts that way to get more customers? But he had given Sam his number. That had to mean something…

                During Sam’s internal crisis Ash returned with another girl; a different girl than any other night before this one. _Why couldn’t he have warned me?_

                “Uh…Ash, do you want me to leave?” asked Sam while already packing his laptop into his bag, he already knew what Ash was going to say, but he asked anyway.

                “Yeah, Sam…” panted Ash between kissing his new fling “give us some time, wait…here…” Ash reached into his back pocket and gave Sam a $10 bill, “for the trouble.”

Sam took the ten and left while mumbling “Gee, thanks.” Under his breath.

~~~

                Sam lugged his laptop to a diner just down the road from his dorm. The Golden Halo Coffee shop had already been closed for hours by now; it was almost midnight. The diner on the other hand had a fairly large crowd. Not as many people as the bar a few blocks over but crowded, nonetheless. When Sam walked in he could smell freshly cooked burgers. Real burgers, not the fast food, frozen burgers Sam had eaten a few times before. Sam mostly liked health food, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get a real burger, especially one that looked this good.

                Before Sam sat he saw a man in the corner of the diner that caught his eye. _Blue-eyes?_ It had to be him. Who else had eyes like that? He looked different though. More relaxed than in the café. In the café he had on black slacks and a light green button up. Here he had on jeans and a Metallica tee-shirt, _(Oh, how perfect for Dean.)_ and he was chowing down on one of the delicious burgers.  

                _I’ll say hi before I sit down_ Sam decided to himself.

                In-between bites Sam walked up to blue-eyes and blurted out suddenly with “Hi, I’m Sam, are you the barista from the Golden Halo?”

                Looking up blue-eyes responded with “Yes, I work there with my brother. I remember you from earlier today; would you like to join me?”

                “Oh…Uh… sure.” accepted Sam, he didn’t want to turn down the offer to talk with someone who wasn’t Ash or Dean. Sam slid into the booth across from blue-eyes. “Can I ask your name?”

                “Castiel.”

                “That’s a different name, what’s it mean?”

                “It’s a religious name, an angel, actually.”

                “And you’re brother, Gabriel, that religious too?”

                “Yes, my whole family has names taken from the bible and various angels. We don’t break the tradition, even though my brother and I are not all that religious.”

                By that time Castiel had already finished half his burger. Sam was able to wave down a waitress and order a burger which arrived in no time. The two men just sat an ate their burgers when suddenly Castiel blurted out “You should come to the café tomorrow. Gabe would love to see you again… of course I would too, but I don’t like you in quite the same way my brother does, no offence”

                “None taken. But what do you mean by “in the same way?””

                “Sam, my brother has been talking about you all day; he doesn’t normally act this way. The last time I saw his like this was when I brought my last boyfriend home. Gabe likes everything to be a challenge; especially snagging good looking men.”

                _Oh…_

_OH._

                “Gabe likes me?”

                “Been drooling over you all day, babe.”

                “And you’re gay?”

                “Right again.”

                It felt like everything had gone right. Gabriel liked Sam too. Castiel was perfect for Dean. Sam had eaten the most amazing burger ever. Sam found a perfect little café. With a hot barista. WHO LIKED SAM BACK.

                “Thanks for everything. When’s Gabe working again?”

                “Tomorrow, all day. 5AM to 5PM”

                “I’ll stop in after class, 11ish. And I’ll pick up the tab for dinner. It’s the least I can do.”

                “Thanks Sam, see you tomorrow”

                “Bye Cas”

                Cas got up left the diner, walking the opposite direction from Sam’s dorms. It was nearly one thirty and the diner still had not cleared out, Sam decided to go back to his dorm anyway. Ash had well over an hour to finish with the girl he had brought back. Sam didn’t think he would be able to wait the nearly 10 hours till he would see Gabe and Cas again.

                _I can’t believe this is actually happening._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full of bluntness, this chapter is. I wanted a strong Sam character to throw off Gabe's usual dominance. 
> 
> I've been seeing more and more of the 1. Hella Fucking Gay fics, so I added my own spin on the tumblr post.

After class Sam practically ran to the café. When he entered the warm coffee shop Gabriel was smiling so wide that Sam couldn’t help but return the smile. Knowing the way Gabe felt made it easier on Sam, but he was still nervous.

            With wiggling eyebrows, Gabe welcomed Sam back into the café. “Samquatch! You came back, couldn’t keep yourself away from this any longer?”

            “No, I couldn’t. You’re just too overwhelming.” Sam replied with a wink. Two could play at this flirting game. “I had to come back, even if you didn’t answer my phone call yesterday.”

            “It’s called playing hard to get, gigantor. It’s my thing, really.”

            “Well it’s not mine. To each their own.”

            “Whatever you say, Sammy. Do you want to order something, or did you just come back for the view?” and with that Gabriel posed in a way to say _fuck yeah, I’m sexy shit_.

            “I came back for the coffee. Black with two sugars. But I think I’ll stay for the view.”

            “Coming right up.” Gabe said before turning to Cas to get the already prepared coffee. “Here you go, kiddo”

            “Thanks Gabe,” retorted Sam before looking to Castiel “and you too, Cas.”

            Sam turned and took a seat with his coffee and laptop right next to the counter. He wanted to be able to talk to Gabe when he wasn’t busy taking orders from the many patrons in the café. But before he knew it Gabe was sitting at his table.

            “Shouldn’t you be working?”

            “No, sarcastic one, I’m taking my break. Cas can cover the counter for 20 minutes while I sit here with you.”

            “Wow. You must really like me if you’re willing to spend your breaks with me”

            “How do you know I like you? I could just act this way to all my customers.”

            “One, you’re ‘hella fucking gay’ according to your voicemail, and two, I’m hella fucking gay AND pretty. I’m a perfect combo for you.”  

            “Someone thinks highly of themselves.”

            “I think highly of myself around people I want to impress.”

            “You’re ‘hella’ blunt, kiddo. I like that for a change.”

            “I try.”

            “I’m gonna be blunt too. Kid, I think you’re hot stuff....”

            “Obviously”

            “Lemme, finish. You’re hot, you’re single,”

            “What makes you think I’m single?”

            “If you have enough time to come here two days in a row, and have dinner with my brother in-between, I’m gonna assume you’re single. As I was saying, you’re hot, you’re single, and I want to go on a date.”

            “Yes”

            “That easy to get you?”

            “I guess it is.” smiled Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Destiel shippers. They will happen soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty frickin' proud of this chapter. You get to see Gabriel's walls break down a little as they let Sam in. Plus this is where I start to bring Dean into the equation. He's gonna be fun to write.

Between the time Gabriel had asked Sam out and their actual date a few things had happened. One, Sam had gone to the café everyday (except for Sunday, when the shop was closed) Two, Ash kicked Sam out of their room three times, and Three, Dean decided it was time he visited Sam at Stanford. Their date was the Friday; 6 days after being asked out. Dean would be visiting from Saturday to whenever he wanted to go back home, so Sam and Gabe would have their date and possibly the day after to be together. Gabe had already told Cas he wouldn’t be at the shop for most if not all of Saturday, and Sam had told Ash that he would need the room on Friday, Sam had big plans for Gabe. They would go back to Gabe’s if it weren’t for Cas needing to be up before 5 in the morning to get into the shop on time.

            Friday had finally rolled around after a long week of classes and afternoons at the Golden Halo with Gabriel and Cas. This evening wouldn’t be much different from any other day, except for the fact that Cas wouldn’t be joining them, and that they were at an actual restaurant instead of the coffee café. They meet up at the restaurant since it was close enough for both of them to walk from their residences. They both met there at 7.

            Sam arrived first and asked for a table for two. Gabriel showed up soon after Sam had been seated.

            “Sammy boy, sorry to keep you waiting. I know you’ve been dreaming about this for the past week, just wanted to keep you dreaming a little longer.” said Gabe as he winked and took his seat.

            “Already flirting this hard? It’s only our first date.”

            “More like our fifth, or have you forgotten every afternoon of the last week?”

            “It doesn’t count as a date if you’re on the clock and your brother is there.”

            “It kinda counts. I basically know your entire life story.”

            “Yet, I barely know yours”

            “Gigantor, you wouldn’t want to know my life story.”

            “You know you can just call me Sam, right?”

            “Ehh, to plain from someone like you.”

            The rest of their date went along how any other day they spend together did. They talked about everything; Sam’s family, college, the café, their brothers, Gabriel’s childhood was the only topic untouched by the time dessert had come around. Sam had gotten a piece of chocolate cake. Gabe ordered a piece of cake and a milkshake, and as soon as he finished those he was licking a lollipop, he always had and arsenal of them in his coat and pants pockets. On the walk back to Sam’s dorm, he asked Gabe about the addictive candy.

            “You always have lollipops, don’t you?” questioned Sam as they walked slowly.

            “Pretty much, when I was little my brother would bring home a big of these for the whole family, but I was usually the only one to eat them.”

            “That’s really sweet of Cas.”

            “Oh no, Cas didn’t, he was way too young. My other brother, Balthazar, would bring them home.”

            “Wait, you have another brother?”

            “I have three brothers actually, and a sister.”

            “Why didn’t I know about this? Why wouldn’t you bring them up in conversation?”

            “I don’t know; it just didn’t come up. But I don’t talk to them anymore. Cas and I haven’t talked to our family in a very long time.”

            “Why?”

            “Cas and I, we’re both gay. Our siblings didn’t care when we came out, but our parents did. We were kicked out. I was 17, Cas was 14. We moved in with a family friend, Chuck, he took us in until I was 18. In the meantime I learned how to bake, and how to brew a mean cup of joe, so it went from there. It’s been five years since I spoke to any of my family. I miss them. I’m still in touch with Chuck though. He really helped getting the café up and running.”

            “Wow, Gabe I’m really sorry to hear that. Seems the fucked up tend to come together, huh?”

            “Yeah, I guess so.”

            “What are their names?”

            “Who?”

            “Your siblings.”

            “There’s Balthazar, he’s the oldest. Then there’s me. Then Cas. Then our only sister, Anna, and finally there’s Samandriel, he’s the baby of the family. Wow, actually come to think of it, he’s not really a baby anymore, he’s gotta be what… 13 now?”

            “Why doesn’t Balthazar come to see you? If he was older he now must be, at least 23.”

            “He’s 24. Lives in Maine. I think… he could have moved by now. I don’t think he wants our parents to be mad at visiting us. He’s always been a mama’s boy. God, I miss him.” Gabriel was tearing up now. He hadn’t thought about his family this way in forever. They had moved on, just like he has. Does Samandriel even remember him? Anna’s almost 18, what is she going to do? College maybe?

            “Gabe, I’m really sorry, for bring it up.”

            “It’s okay Sam. But to be honest, I think I’d rather just watch a movie or something instead of doing… whatever we were planning to do up in your room.”

            “That’s fine Gabriel. Ash left us the room tonight, might as well take advantage of it.”

            “Thank you.”

            Sometime during the walk home their hands had become intertwined. Sam led Gabriel up to the fourth floor of the dorm, to Sam’s room. Ash had kept his promise and vacated the premises for tonight.

            “Take a seat Gabe, I’ll find a movie”

            “Okay, something good though.”

            “Of course”

            Sam popped in the DVD, _Lord of the Rings:_ _The Fellowship of the Ring_

“You’re such a nerd, Sammy boy”

            “Yes, but I’m your nerd” responded Sam before plopping on the couch. Much to his surprise Gabe curled up to Sam before kissing the taller man. Even though the night hadn’t ended the way Sam though it would, he still had a great date.

            Sam and Gabe fell asleep on the couch that way, Gabe cuddling up to Sam, under his arm. Sam only half on the couch. Sam’s chin to Gabriel’s head. Ash left them like that when he came in at 5AM. Dean didn’t when he burst into the room at 10.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean didn’t look at the couch, he just yelled into the room “Sammy! Wake up dude, I’m here, it’s time to throw a frickin’ party!”

            A still groggy Sam was unable to sit up; he was too tired to wrap his head around what was going on “Dean, what time is it? I thought you wouldn’t be here till later?” Sam then realized why he couldn’t sit up, Gabriel was still asleep on Sam’s chest. He nudged the smaller man awake.

            Gabe responded half-asleep with eyes still closed “Sam, why… too early. Sleep…”

            “Sam, it’s nearly ten. You and your boyfriend need to get up, we have stuff to do!”

            “Like what?”

            “Brotherly bonding, drinking, college stuff. I didn’t get this experience, might as well do the good stuff  while I’m here”

            Sam and Gabe both sat up with a grunt, they had slept in the same position all night. Sam looked around the room, Ash was still asleep, Gabe was barely awake; but sitting up, Dean was walking to sit down on Sam’s bed. “How is it ten? It feels like I’ve only been sleeping for a few minutes.”

            “That’s what sleep does, Sammy! Now let’s go!”

            Sam turned to Gabriel “Do you want to go to the café? It’s past the breakfast rush, we three could just hang out there with Cas.”

            Gabe spoke his first coherent sentence of the morning “Sure… Cas probably needs some help anyway. I’ll work for a few hours.”

            “Guy’s get up, why am I the only one standing yet?!” Dean yelled again “I need to approve of your new boyfriend.”

            Both Gabriel and Sam stood up “Dean, we’re up, stop complaining.”

            “Good boys.”

            Dean turned around and opened the door holding it open for his brother and Gabriel. Before they left the room Sam shouted a good bye to Ash, which was returned with a sleepy grunt. They walked down the flights of stairs back to the first floor. Sam and Gabriel, hands tightly together, lead Dean to the café. They talked together during the whole walk, Dean asking Sam about school and Gabriel about how his café come to be. They got to Golden Halo Coffee in a little under twenty minutes, Gabe pushed his way through the doors first with Sam right on his tail. Dean followed the couple in last.

            Gabriel yelled to his brother as they walked into the shop “Cas! We thought you might need some help, get outta the back and meet Sam’s brother.”

            Cas appeared from the back with three freshly baked pies. “Hello Sam’s brother, I’m Castiel.”

            Sam saw the look in Dean’s eyes when he saw Cas for the first time. He looked like a horny teenage boy seeing the cheer squad for the first time. “Hi, uh, Castiel. I’m Dean. Nice to meet you. Can I have a slice of pie?”

            “Give me a second Dean, but yes I’ll cut the pie. Blueberry, Apple or Cherry?”

            “Dude. Apple.”

            Sam could see how Dean was interested in Gabe’s younger brother, even more interested than the pie he always craved. Sam whispered to Gabriel so Dean couldn’t hear. “My brother has the hots for your brother, Gabe.”

            Gabriel answered back in an even lower whisper “Ditto to yours.”

            Sam ordered a coffee before sitting at his usual table in front of the counter. Dean stood at the counter talking with Cas and eating his ever loved pie. Gabriel stood lazily at the counter talking with Sam waiting for the next customer to walk in and order. Sam was right about all the boys in the room; Dean and Cas were perfect for each other and Gabriel was perfect for him.               


	7. Chapter 7

 

            Sam and Gabriel, and Cas and Dean spent most of their afternoons for the next week in the coffee shop. Sam still had class to attend so Dean would go alone in the morning to spend time with the two working brothers. Dean decided that  he would stay longer than anyone had imagined; at first Dean told Sam he would be there for a few days, but a few days have turned into a week and Sam didn’t see Dean leaving any time soon.

            Sam was working on homework and Dean was eating another slice of pie while Gabriel and Cas were working on a slow Tuesday. Not many people had come in today, even fewer had stayed to eat, and so Gabriel decided he could take his break to get burgers from the diner Cas and Sam had met for the first time from. Sam and Gabe left the Golden Halo to get four burgers, they couldn’t have been gone for more than half an hour when they walked back into the shop, burgers in hand. They weren’t expecting to come back to what they did; an empty café, with a very close, kissing, Cas and Dean. This was the first time Sam saw his bother look like this. Dean looked relaxed, happy even. Dean never looked like that. Sam didn’t want to bother them, Dean always made sure Sam had the best, now it was Sam’s turn to let Dean be a happy, even for just a moment.

Gabriel and Sam turned around and walked out of the café. They took a seat on the curb where they ate their burgers and talked about their brothers some more.

Sam spoke about his brother first “Dean looked so happy.”

“If Dean hurts my baby brother, I’ll kill him” Gabriel responded jokingly

“Dean won’t. He likes Cas too much to hurt him.”

“Cas has only had one other boyfriend. Back in high school, he dated a guy who ended up cheating on him. I swear to god, I will kill your brother is he makes Castiel go through that again.”

“Trust me Gabe, Dean make have slept with a lot of people, but he’s not a cheater. He’s straight forward, he’d rather tell you to your face than do anything behind your back.”

“Good.”

Sam and Gabe sat outside for longer than they expected. It was like a real date; not just sitting in the café or walking back to his dorm together. A real date sitting on the ground eating messy delicious burgers. Sam only had to look at Gabe one more time to realize what he was feeling, he had to tell Gabriel what was floating through his head-

“I love you, Gabe.”

Sam’s sudden proclamation of his love took Gabriel by surprise, but before he could fully wrap his head around what Sam had said he took his boyfriend into a long deep kiss and answered back.

“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
